


Как и почему умер президент Артур Шинра

by Morack



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Other, Porn Video, Threesome - M/M/M, spy games
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: Президент Шинра скоропостижно скончался от сердечного приступа. Что может быть естественней?
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng/Lazard Deusericus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Как и почему умер президент Артур Шинра

Президент Шинра закурил и откинулся в кресле. Встречи с Палмером всегда были изматывающими. Старый гриб из кожи вон лез, пытаясь доказать эффективность своих бизнес-планов. Причём в качестве основного аргумента использовал соревнование за выход в космос – подумать только! – с Вутаем.

Где Вутай – и где космос?

Президент знал, что Палмер ворует. И доказательства у него, благодаря качественной работе отдела ТУРК, имелись в количестве. Но господин Артур Шинра предпочитал их придерживать. Палмер на коротком поводке вполне его устраивал, ведь это означало гарантированный голос на совете директоров в его, Артура, пользу.

Достав из встроенного в стол холодильника бурбон и стакан, президент налил себе расслабляющего и выпил залпом. Потом налил ещё.

Раздался мелодичный перезвон PHS. Придвинув к себе золотистую коробочку аппарата, Артур раскрыл его и прочитал сообщение от Хайдеггера: «Только что видел недовольного Палмера. Нашёл в сети кое-что интересное. Отвлекись от выпивки». В конце сообщения светилось предложение загрузить видео. Артур нажал на виртуальную кнопку, дождался запуска плеера.

Это было домашнее видео. Точнее, неплохо снятое домашнее порно – несколько ракурсов, подходящее освещение. Участников было трое, и двоих Артур узнал сразу. Директора ТУРК по характерной чёрной гриве, своего старшего бастарда по не менее характерно взлохмаченным волнистым волосам. Он сильно удивился тому, что эти двое смогли договориться – на заседаниях совета директоров оба выглядели непримиримыми противниками – но блондиночка у них на коленях была так горяча, что оно определённо того стоило. Гораздо меньше Артур удивился татуировкам на теле Ценга (вутаец, что с него взять), пирсингу и татуировке Лазарда (наследие трущоб, ничем не вытравишь).

Все участники довольно хорошо знали друг друга. Ценг и Лазард явно делали это не в первый раз, и получали удовольствие, несмотря на сложность позиции. Артур невольно залюбовался согласованными движениями трио, и, допив второй стакан, налил себе добавку.

Девица была хороша. Похожая на фату вуаль поверх светлых локонов, чёрный бархатный чокер со сверкающей камнями подвеской, пирсинг в сосках с блестящими стразами, капли пота на коже. Корсаж с прозрачными вставками подчёркивал талию. Блондинка отдавалась сразу двоим мужчинам с такой страстью, так самозабвенно, что угловатая фигура и плоская грудь не имели никакого значения.

Артур подумал, что и сам не отказался бы от такой горячей штучки в своей постели. Попросить, что ли, у Ценга телефон красотки?

И плевать, что грудь у неё нулевого размера, как у парня.

В сердце отчего-то ёкнуло.

Артур залпом допил бурбон. Сделал звук видео громче. Увеличил картинку, насколько позволяли толстые пальцы. Всмотрелся в лицо под вуалью, которая очень вовремя отлетела назад.

Сиськи Шивы!

Воздух вырвался из лёгких президента вместе с ругательством. Где-то возле сердца настойчиво жгло и кололо, всё перед глазами расплывалось. Ослабевшие пальцы выронили PHS, на экране которого Руфуса Шинра в дамском белье трахали в два ствола его сводный брат и личный телохранитель.

Артур пытался дотянуться до телефона, чтобы позвать на помощь, но только сильнее заваливался вбок и назад. Пальцы президента свело в судороге, рвотная масса перекрыла доступ кислорода – и свет навсегда померк перед его глазами.

Лежащий на столе PHS вспыхнул экраном, уходя в перезагрузку.

* * *

Несколькими часами позже, в медицинском центре, главный лечащий врач с прискорбием сообщил Руфусу Шинра, что его отец не пережил очередного сердечного приступа.

\- Мы можем только предполагать, что послужило причиной, - закончил он, вздохнув: у молодого президента здоровье было ещё очень и очень крепким, так что следовало задуматься о смене места работы. – Стресс, нервные нагрузки, бурбон вместо медитации…

Руфус вежливо кивал, слушая врача. В кармане пискнул PHS, и он попрощался с доктором: пора было идти на очередную встречу.

За спиной привычной тенью материализовался Ценг:

\- Мои поздравления, господин президент.

\- Погоди с поздравлениями. Телефон моего отца проверили?

\- Разумеется, сэр. Всё чисто.

\- И никаких следов видео или ссылок на него?

\- На телефоне ничего нет, сэр.

Свежеиспечённый президент, ещё не утверждённый советом директоров, выждал момент, когда они перейдут из коридора в экспресс-лифт, и стальные двери закроются за их спинами.

\- А не на телефоне? – Шинра развернулся на каблуках и посмотрел на ТУРКа в упор. – Само видео?

\- Само видео в порядке, Руфус, - улыбнулся вутаец. - Мы можем посмотреть его в любой момент, все вместе.

\- Это хорошо. Потому что мне всё понравилось. Хочу повторить.

\- Мы с Лазардом тоже.

Руфус облизал губы и спрятал игривую улыбку:

\- Позже.


End file.
